Incidents and accidents 1
by Tanja
Summary: Is it love or hate between two students? Pre-xfile


Title: Incidents and accidents 1 Author: Tanja E-mail: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl Category: S,R Rating: PG Spoilers: none Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance, pre-Xfile Summary: Dana Scully and Fox Mulder meet at Oxford, and it's hate at first sight, or isn't it ....? 

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully aren't mine, they belong to CC, 1013 and Fox Networks. But thanks for lending them! 

Author's notes: First and most of all this story is dedicated to Traci. She was a big help again, especially with this story. I had a basic idea, but she came with a lot of other ideas, that made me write the story like it is now. Thanks Traci! You see, I got the story done after all ;-D. I just had to stop e-mailing you as you told me to. Can I e-mail you again now? There are two other people I would also like to dedicate this story to. First of all to Melina, who asked me to write a pre-xfiles story. It wasn't necessary to say that twice, since I love pre-xfiles stories myself a lot. Melina here it is! Hope you like the story. And the other person I'd like to dedicate this story to is my friend Randi. Just because she is who she is, and always listens to me whatever I'm saying! Hiya Ran :-D! Hope you don't mind that I used your name for the story :-D. 

OXFORD, ENGLAND JULY 25, 1985 

Dana Scully was running. It was her first day at college and she was already late. Running to her class, she realized she would never make it on time. 

Not looking where she was going she bumped into somebody, hard. The bag she was carrying fell on to the floor and the books that had been in the bag flew in all directions. 

"Hey can't you watch where you're going!" she yelled, although she knew that it was her fault. She didn't care, she was in the mood to yell at everybody who dared to block her way right now. She looked up to see an all too familiar person staring at her. 

"Oh it's you again." she snapped at him. This was the second time she had run into him. Two days ago she had bumped into him at the airport, while she was struggling with her luggage. Like her parents had already told her of course, she had taken too many books with her, but stubborn as she was she had insisted on taking them all. And now she had to deal with the consequences of her actions. 

Instead of offering her a hand he had only watched as she struggled with her luggage, obviously highly amused by the whole situation. After she had shot him a very angry look, which clearly said "get lost jerk!", he had shrugged and walked away. Making one last remark about how women always had to carry their whole wardrobe with them when they were travelling, saying it loud enough for her to hear. 

And now she had to bump into him again. Unfortunately it looked like he was studying at Oxford too.  she thought. She started to pick up her books, he bent down to help her, but she didn't want his help. 

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself!" she snapped. 

He immediately stopped. "Whoa, Miss Spitfire, I'm only trying to help you here." 

"Oh and since when did you become Mr. Helpful?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"You didn't seem to eager to help me at the airport, so I don't see why you would bother to pretend being helpful today!" After shooting him one last angry look, she quickly picked up the last books and walked away, not deigning to look at him. 

That's why she didn't notice the intense way he looked at her as she walked away. "Funny little thing" he mumbled, . He wondered what her eyes would look like if she laughed, or if she ..  he said to himself . But maybe that was also the reason why he found her so fascinating 

He was used to girls that would look at him as if he was the most adoring creature on earth. Girls like his girlfriend Phoebe for instance. Before he could think more that same girlfriend came walking to him, yelling "Oh Fox, Fox darling wait for me." He sighed. Phoebe Green was the exact opposite of the girl that had just walked away from him very very angry. Her attention had been nice and flattering for a while, but now he was beginning to get a little irritated by it. She had the ability to look at him the whole time as if he was world wonder no. 8. 

"Hi Phoebe" he sighed again, she didn't even notice, too busy talking about herself, while they walked to the lecture-room. 

In the mean time Dana had found her lecture-room. Just before she wanted to walk in, another girl stood behind her. She had been running also. Dana smiled, obviously she was not the only one that was late. 

"Hi I'm Randi," the other girl introduced herself, smiling. 

"Hi I'm Dana" she smiled back. It was nice meeting other people, it would sure be nice to have a friend here. She remembered what her father had said before she had left "Take care of yourself Starbuck, and don't put your nose in those books of you the whole time, make friends and have a good time." 

"Running late too?" Randi asked. 

"Yes, I was already late and then I bumped into some jerk who thought it was very funny that I was angry because my books were all over the ground thanks to him." It sounded so indignant that Randi laughed. 

"It wasn't funny!" 

"No I know, but the way you said it, made it sound like the man is Public Enemy number 1!" 

Dana laughed. "Maybe you're right, but I still think he was a jerk!" 

"Tell me everything about it later, let's go in now, before we're going to miss the whole hour. Mr. K. is not the easiest one if you're to late." 

"You know him?" 

"I was in his class last year, but I became ill, so I'm doing the first year again." 

After that they walked into the class. One hour later class was finished and they walked out again. 

When they were walking through the halls, on their way to another class (they had discovered that they were practically taking all the same courses), Fox Mulder came walking by. He grinned when he passed them "Hello Miss Spitfire" 

She didn't even answer, just shot him an angry look again and walked away, Randi following her curiously. 

"You know Fox Mulder?????" 

"Oh that's his name?" she said uninterested. 

"Where do you know him from?" 

"That's the jerk I was talking about." 

"He's the one you bumped into?" 

"Yes" 

"Wow" 

"What's so special about him?" 

"Well nothing, only that every other girl at Oxford would have loved to bump into him! They would probably even thank him if they did." 

"Sounds like he has a lot of admirers, but I sure am not one of them." 

"Your choice, come on let's go to Science class." 

OXFORD COLLEGE, ENGLAND August 16, 1985 

Dana was lying on her bed, reading a book when Randi walked in with a few envelopes in her hand. 

"Here's Mr. Mailman" she joked. Dana smiled, she had been lucky to find a friend as Randi. Randi handed her the envelopes. She took a quick look. One from her parents, one from Melissa, a postcard from Charlie and a letter from her best friend Rob. She put the other's aside, and quickly opened Rob's letter. 

She had know Rob since highschool. At first they had been dating, but both had been quick in realizing that they were a failure as a couple. But he had become her best friend and through the years they had grown close, knowing everything about each other. He made her laugh, but she also knew that she could always talk to him when she was having problems. 

Her eyes flew over the rules. 

Dear Dana K., 

I just received your letter. Sounds like Oxford isn't too bad. Are you able to follow all the courses you wanted to follow? 

Looks like you've already met some nice people. Now, is this guy really so bad, the way you wrote about him is as if there's nothing good about him. That's not like the Dana I know, that Dana was never so quick with her judgements, because you always thought that there was something good in every person. What happened with those ideas? Don't tell me you left them at home when you left for England. 

Everything here is going very well. It took me a few weeks to get used to college, but it's okay now. I've made a few new friends, and .. you're not going to believe this ..., do you remember Richard Jarvis? We were always making fun of him. He's actually a very nice guy, we talk a lot, although it's not like talking to you of course. 

Okay I have to go now, write back soon. Miss you! 

Yours, 

Rob 

She smiled after reading the letter. Good old Rob, always the same. Joking, but also serious when he thought that it was necessary to tell her she was doing something the wrong way. 

Randi had been waiting patiently until she had finished reading. "Good letter?" she asked. 

"Hmmh, it's a letter from my best friend from Chicago." 

"How long do you know her?" 

"Him, and we've known each other since we were 15." She smiled and got up from the bed. "Come on, let's go to the shopping center, I have to run a few errands." 

"Okay let's go." 

OXFORD ENGLAND SAME DAY 

After their trip to the shopping center Dana installed herself behind her desk, ready to write back to Rob. 

Dear Robby, 

Thanks for your letter! I'm still enjoying life in England. Yes I was able to get to all the courses I wanted to follow. 

About that guy. I know I've never been quick with my judgements, but with him it's as if I can't help myself. I try to tell myself every time that I should just ignore him, but somehow I seem to run into him again and again. And before I know it, some ugly remark has already left my mouth before I can stop myself. Let's just say that he doesn't bring out the best in me. 

I made a few new friends to. Randi is one of them, she's great. We have a lot of fun together. How is everybody in Chicago doing? I'll probably be home with Thanksgiving, will you be there too? I'd love to see you again, I miss you! 

Have to go study now, I hope to see you again soon. 

Yours, 

Dana 

She put the letter in an envelope, closed it and opened her study books with a sigh. 

OXFORD ENGLAND 28 September, 1985 

Dana was getting ready for a dinner party with Randi and a few other friends. A few weeks earlier she had met Nick. They had been going out for a couple of times already and she had enjoyed it. Today they were going out with a whole group of people. 

A small knock on the door announced Randi's arrival. "Hi D., ready to go?" 

"Sure am, come on let's go!" 

After picking up the rest, they drove to the restaurant where the party was going to be. Somewhere during dinner while everybody was talking and laughing, Fox Mulder, Phoebe Green and a few other people walked into the restaurant. 

He saw her and waved friendly. She hardly reacted, nodded only short. Nick looked at her. "I didn't know you knew Fox Mulder?' 

She shrugged. "That's because I don't really know him. I only bumped into him once. Randi heard it and laughed. "And it was hate at first sight!" 

"Oh" that was all Nick said. He smiled at Dana, she smiled back warmly while she continued her conversation with Randi. Nick just listened. He saw Fox Mulder looking at Dana a few times, with a look that showed interest. Interest in his girlfriend. That's why he put his arm around her shoulders possessively, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss. 

Fox had followed the whole act, the guy was putting up, to tell him  he grinned. The guy wouldn't have to worry about anything. Dana Scully hated him. He had tried to talk to her a few times, but all his efforts had stranded. She had just ignored him. He had no idea why he was still so attracted to her. 

DAY BEFORE THANKSGIVING MULDER'S RESIDENCE, CHILMARK 

Fox arrived home after a long flight. He was welcomed by his mother. 

"Hi Fox" 

"Hi mom, how are you?" He gave her a polite kiss on the cheek. 

"Busy, busy, all the guests will arrive tomorrow." 

"All the guests?" He wondered who she had invited. 

"Yes, Jack and Nat are coming, oh and Aunt Janet and Rob and a few other friends. Oh and Rob is bringing his girlfriend." 

"Rob?" Rob was his nephew, they had practically grown up together, when they were 14, Rob's parents had divorced and Rob and his mother had moved to Chicago. He hadn't seen Rob for a long time, but they had been best friends, it would be good to see him again. After Sam had disappeared, Rob had been there for him, unlike his parents who had been too busy fighting. 

"Yes, Rob. I thought you'd like to see him again, you two used to be so close." 

"Yeah it'll be good to see him again. I'll go bring my luggage to my room okay?" 

"You do that darling" 

He hated that word "Darling", there were only two people who called him that. His mother and Phoebe. For a moment he thought of Phoebe, but the thoughts were quickly replaced by the thoughts of a girl with big blue eyes and red hair. He smiled when he thought of her, too bad she still didn't want to have anything to do with him. 

"Fox" his mother called from downstairs, bringing him out of his reveries. 

"Yes?" 

"Could you go to the store to run me a few errands?" 

Back to reality. "Okay mom" with a sigh he walked downstairs to do what his mother had asked him to do. 

MULDER'S RESIDENCE THANKSGIVING DAY 

Fox came back from a long run through the woods and saw a car park in front of the house. Probably some of the guests he thought, while he walked to the car to greet them. 

Three people got out of the car, one of them very familiar to Fox. She recognized him, because her laughing face changed within one second, into a look that showed disbelief and anger. All he could do was stare back at her. 

"Fox!" His aunt greeted him, with a hug. He smiled and returned the hug, Aunt Janet had always been one of his favorite aunts. 

"Hi Aunt Janet, it's good to see you again." 

"You've grown" he grinned, typical Aunt Janet, of course he had grown, she hadn't seen him in 5 years or maybe even longer. 

Now he was greeted by his nephew. "Fox, good to see you" 

"Hi Rob, nice seeing you again." 

"D. this is my nephew Fox Mulder. Fox this is Dana Scully." 

An introduction wasn't really necessary, since they already knew each other very well. Dana found her voice back first. "We know each other" she said coolly. 

Fox found his voice back to. "Yes, we know each other from school." 

Rob didn't even notice the tension between them. He was enthusiastic to see his old best friend and his new best friend together. How could he know that they weren't exactly good friends? "Wow what a coincidence" he said "this is going to be fun isn't it?" 

"Absolutely" Dana mumbled sarcastically, soft enough so that Rob and his mother couldn't hear it, but loud enough for Fox to hear. 

"Let's go inside, Mom has been waiting for you." Fox said and walked inside with them. 

MULDER'S RESIDENCE A FEW HOURS LATER 

Fox was in the kitchen to get a few drinks for the guests, when Dana walked in. 

"Oh hello" was all she said, and she wanted to turn around again. 

"Well good afternoon" he said. 

"Look, I had no idea that you were going to be here. Rob just asked me to come with him, because he wanted to introduce me to his family. But if I had known that you were going to be here, I would have thought twice about coming." 

"You always do that?" 

She looked confused. "Do what?" 

"Cheating on your boyfriends. Playing nice weather with Rob, while your other boyfriend is home in England?" He sounded angry now. 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I do not cheat on my boyfriend." She hissed. 

"Then what would you call it?" Their voices started to become louder with the minute. 

"For your information, Rob is not my boyfriend. He is my best friend, that's why he took me with him." It started to become a fight. 

Rob who had heard their voices came walking into the kitchen, to see if everything was alright. 

"Is everything alright in here?" 

"No, next time please tell me where we're going. If I had known that this jerk here is your nephew, I wouldn't have come." After that she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Rob and Fox behind. 

Rob looked in total shock at Fox. "Did I miss something?" 

"No, just our usual fighting." Fox couldn't help it, he grinned. 

"Usual fighting, you mean this is normal?" 

"Well yes, she hates me since the moment we bumped into each other for the first time." 

"Don't tell me you're that guy." 

"That guy?" 

"Yes, Dana told me a few times about a guy from school that she didn't like." 

"That's probably me." Fox sighed. 

"You hate her too?" 

"No I don't. She's quite an interesting girl, very different from all those other girls I've ever met. Fascinating." 

"Are you interested in her?" Rob smiled. They were perfect for each other. Fox was exactly Dana's type. 

"Yes I am, but unfortunately she isn't." 

"I wouldn't say that too quickly. You're exactly her type." 

Fox laughed. "Sure, that's why she's always yelling at me. She hates me." 

"She can be stubborn sometimes. Let me talk to her." 

"As long as you don't tell her what I just told you. She'd kill me if she knew." 

"She wouldn't, but I promise I won't tell." With that Rob walked out of the kitchen, to find out where his friend had gone. He found her in the garden, swinging. The swing had been Sam's once. It had never been taken out of the garden. He walked to her. She didn't even hear him coming, she was lost in her own thoughts. 

"Sam always loved to swing. We had to push that damn swing all day." 

She looked up when she heard his voice. He looked at her. "Are you still mad at me?" 

"I wasn't angry at you, I am angry with him. Who's Sam?" 

"She was Fox's sister." 

"Was? Is she dead?" 

He nodded. "She was kidnapped when she was 8 years old. They never found her. We were 12 when it happened." 

She was thinking, he could tell by the way she frowned her eyebrows. "That must have been a terrible time." 

"It was, but that's not why I'm here. Why are you angry with Fox?" 

"I don't know. It's just that he can be so, so..." She couldn't find the words. 

"Irritating?" 

"Yes, he just gets on my nerves the whole time. The way he always walks around, he thinks he's Mr. Wonderful or something like that. I don't see why the girls are always hanging around him, looking at him as if he's world wonder nr. 8." She blurted out. 

Rob grinned. Yep, he was right. His friend didn't hate Fox Mulder. She was in love with him, but didn't want to admit it. This was her way of denying the facts. "You're jealous." 

Now she looked at him as if he was crazy. "Jealous??!!??? You're nuts. Why the hell would I be jealous. He's a jerk!" 

"Because you have a crush on him." 

"Rob, really you must have been spending too much time with Richard Jarvis. You're starting to become just as crazy as him. There's no way that I'll ever like Fox Mulder, not ever!" 

He shrugged. "Fine, whatever you say. Just know that I don't believe you. You'll realize sooner or later." 

She gave up and sighed. "Let's drop this subject okay." She jumped of the swing and walked back to the house." 

He followed her. "D. I'll drop the subject, just know one thing. Fox isn't what you think he is. He may look arrogant and detached to you, but sometimes things aren't what they look like. Things have happened in the past, things I don't want to talk about right now. Despite everything that has happened he remained the same person I've grown up with and for that I admire him." After that he walked into the living room. She stood there for another minute, thinking of what he had just said, ashamed of the way she had reacted. Then she entered the house to. 

DINNER MULDER'S RESIDENCE 

All the guests were seated around the dinner table, enjoying the Thanksgiving dinner. Dana was sitting between Fox and Rob. She had been thinking all afternoon about the words that Rob had said. The words kept replaying in her mind. 

She wondered what things had happened. She knew his sister had been kidnapped, but obviously there was more, but what? And what if Rob had been right. What if she was jealous? What if...?  she told herself . Why was it then that a little voice kept nagging her mind.  She ignored the little voice and concentrated on the turkey on her plate. Rob was talking to the person sitting next to him. Fox was also staring at his plate, not very interested talking to the person on his right, not even trying to start a conversation with her, because he thought she wouldn't talk back anyway. 

At that moment Dana decided that she could at least try to start a conversation. 

"You miss England?" was the only thing she could come up with to ask. 

He looked up in surprise. She saw his surprise and almost felt guilty. Had she really been so rude to him, that he didn't even expect her to talk to him? She smiled. 

"No not really, you?" 

"A little, it's not like I'm missing school very much. But just the things around it." 

"You miss Nick?" 

She hadn't missed Nick at all, she hadn't even thought of him since she had left England, but she wasn't going to say that about her own boyfriend. 

"Yes I do, you must miss Phoebe." 

Not really actually, he thought it was a relief to be away from her for a while. But of course he didn't say that. "Yes. You didn't want to spend Thanksgiving with your family?" 

"They weren't home, my father works for the navy, so Rob invited me to come with him." 

Rob smiled when he finally saw them talking to each other. 

Fox laughed. "And then you get stuck with me." 

She blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..." 

He stopped her. "Don't worry, I wasn't very helpful either." 

"Yes but I..." 

He stopped her again. "Never mind, let's forget about it okay?" 

"Okay", she flashed him a smile. 

he thought, then said to himself that he shouldn't push his luck too far. At least she was talking too him now instead of yelling. 

NEXT MORNING 

Dana was sitting on the couch, reading her favorite book "A tale of two cities", when Rob and Fox walked in. 

"Don't tell me you're reading that book again." Rob said teasingly. 

"What book are you reading?" Fox wanted to know. 

Before she could answer, Rob said "A tale of two cities, she can't stop reading that book, I'm surprised it didn't fall apart yet." 

"Hey I read that book too, it's a good book isn't it?" 

She looked surprised. "You read it?" 

"Yes, one of the best books I've ever read." 

Now Rob looked at them both as if they were crazy, then changed the subject. "D. we're going to the lake, want to come?" 

"Sure" she put down the book and got up from the couch. 

On their way to the lake they were laughing and talking. Fox was amusing Dana with stories about Rob when they grew up, while Rob was driving. He was just explaining how they had once climbed in a tree and that after climbing in it, they didn't know how to get out of it. And that Rob had started to cry because he had been scared. Now Rob protested. 

"I never cried." 

"Oh come on, we were both scared." Fox laughed. 

"Maybe you were, but I wasn't." 

Dana laughed to, it was funny how they were both convinced they were right. Men. At that moment it happened. They were laughing, discussing and didn't see the other car coming. Dana saw it first, but then it was too late. 

"Rob watch out!" she yelled, right before they hit the car and everything went black. A few minutes later, it seemed hours later, she heard somebody calling her name. 

"Dana?" 

She moaned, her arm was hurting. 

Again a voice called her name. "Dana?" It was Fox. 

"Yes" It even hurt to talk. 

"Are you alright?" 

"I don't know, my arm hurts, but I think that's all. Are you?" 

"Yeah I think so, but I am not so sure about Rob. He's unconscious and his head's bleeding. 

"We have to get out of the car and get help. Can you move?" She asked, she hoped he could, because her arm was stuck under something. 

"I think I can." He tried once and it didn't go, but when he tried again he was able to free himself and to get out of the car. 

He opened the door on her side, which was pretty hard, because it was completely ruined, but somehow he succeeded in opening the door and pulling her out of the car. 

She looked at him, he had a nasty cut above his eye that was bleeding. 

"You're bleeding!" 

"It's not that bad, come on we have to get Rob out of here." 

The person who had been driving the other car had gotten out now too. He looked like he had a few bruises, but was doing fine for the rest. "Are you alright?" 

"We are, but our friend isn't. We have to get him out of the car." Fox answered. 

With the three of them they tried, without success. In the mean time other cars had stopped and somebody had called for help, because a police car and ambulance arrived. 

The police was able to free Rob, but he was still unconscious. "Are you two family?" One of the agents asked them. They only nodded. "What's wrong with him?" Fox asked, his arm around Dana who was shaking. 

"We don't know yet, the paramedics are working on him right now." 

"When will you know more?" 

"When we get to the hospital. You two will have to be checked out too." The agent guided them to the car and asked his colleague to bring them to the hospital. 

When they arrived at the hospital they were brought to the ER. Dana's arm was bruised, but not broken and she had a few other bruises. Fox needed a few stitches and was pretty bruised also. When the doctor was checking him, he tightened with fear. The doctor didn't notice, but Dana saw how for one moment panic and fear flashed over his face, before he relaxed again. After they were checked, they were brought to the waiting room where Fox's mother and Rob's mother were waiting full of concern. While walking there she asked him if he was alright. 

"I'm fine, a few bruises won't hurt me." He sounded far and distant. She wondered what had caused him to react the way he had. 

"Fox honey, are you alright?" His mother embraced him, he immediately freed himself. 

"I'm fine mom, how's Rob doing?" He pretended not to see the hurt on his mother's face when he ignored her concern. 

"Are you alright Dana?" Rob's mother asked. She nodded. "And Rob?" 

"They are operating him now. He has a lot of internal bleedings. We hope to know more soon." 

There was not much more they could do but wait. After a while Fox got up and walked away. 

"Fox where are you going?" His mother called after him. 

He turned around shortly. "I don't know, out of here." 

Dana thought for a moment, then got up to and said "I'm going to take a walk too." 

He was almost out of the hospital when she reached him. "Fox wait for me" 

He turned around and smiled when he saw her. They walked in silence for a while, then Dana asked. "Why were you so scared when the doctor was checking on you?" 

"I hate hospitals." 

"But that's not all is it?" I saw the far on your face when he touched, almost as if you were afraid that he was going to ..." she stopped, because she suddenly realized why he had been so scared "hit you" she finished softly. Somebody in his past must have hurt him, someone he had trusted and who had betrayed that trust. That's what Rob had meant when he said that things had happened in the past. 

He looked at her, she saw the pain in his eyes. 

"Who was it, Fox?" 

"My father" came the soft answer, almost whispered. 

"But why, I mean ..." she didn't know what to say. She thought of her own father, who loved his children, who would do anything for them, and who would do everything to prevent to prevent them from getting hurt. 

He shrugged. "After Sam disappeared, everything changed. We used to be a normal family, but after that things were different. My parents were fighting all the time, my dad lost his temper very soon, it didn't matter what I did, sometimes just being there was enough to get him mad." 

Her heart ached for him. "And your mother?" 

"She didn't care, she was to lost in her own world. After a few years they divorced. Things were going a little bit better from then. But when I was 18 I left. I couldn't stay there any longer." 

He had only been 12 years old, from one day to the other his safe little world had been turned upside down. He couldn't do anything to protect himself against his father, because he was too young. And the only person who could have protected him, didn't. So when he was old enough he had left, had gotten as far away as possible. 

Tears were streaming down her face. He pulled her close to him. "Shh it's alright, everything is going to be alright." 

"He hurt you, he didn't have the right to do that. What kind of father is that?" 

"My father," he answered cynically. 

"And Rob, did he know?" 

"He did, but there wasn't much he could do about it either. He was there for me, if he hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done." 

She laughed through her tears. "That's Rob, always there for everybody." 

He smiled against her hair. "Always" 

"What if he's going to .." she didn't finish, but he understood. 

"Now you listen to me. Rob's not going to die. He's a tough one. You'll see everything is going to be alright again." 

"Promise?" She looked up at him with teary eyes. 

"Promise." He didn't know why he did it, but he place a kiss on her nose and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's go back." 

"When they got back to the hospital, the doctor was just talking to Rob's mother. They had operated on him, and had been able to stop the internal bleeding. He wasn't even on intensive care and his situation was stable. 

Fox looked at Dana. "See, told you so." 

"Can we see him?" Fox asked. 

"Only family" the doctor said. 

"We're all family." Rob's mother answered. 

"Okay but only one person at the same time." 

After visiting Rob they drove back home to get some rest after all that had happened that day. After a few hours of trying to fall asleep Dana gave up, too much had happened, too many things to think about. She got out of her bed, quickly dressed in jeans and a sweater and walked outside, where she sat down on the swing. Lost in her thoughts she was swinging. She didn't hear somebody else walking into the garden, until he stood behind her. 

"Couldn't sleep?" 

She turned around and saw Fox standing there. 

"No, you?" 

"Me neither, want to take a walk?" 

"Okay", she jumped from the swing and followed him. 

"Are you cold?" he asked, when she shivered. 

"No, not really" she shivered again. 

"Here take my jacket before you get sick." He handed her his jacket, which she gladly accepted. He laughed after she had put it on, she drowned in it. 

"What's so funny?" she demanded to know. 

"You, too bad I don't have a camera with me." he teased her. 

"Do I look stupid?" now she sounded worried. 

"No, you look cute" 

"Oh uhm thank you." Thank god it was dark outside, she knew she had to be blushing. 

"So how long have you known Rob?" he asked her. 

"Since we were 15, about 4 years." 

"How did you two meet?" 

"We dated for a few weeks, but we both realized pretty soon that we were a failure as a couple." She laughed. 

"So you stayed friends." 

"Yes, he's one of my best friends. You know what I miss most when I'm not at home?" 

"Your family?" 

"No, talking to Rob. Whenever I wanted to talk I could go to him and when I want to do that now I can't." 

"You can call him." 

"I know, but it's not the same." 

"How about Nick?" 

"Nick? He's sweet, but he isn't Rob either." 

"You can talk to me if you want to." He offered. 

"That's true, but I..." 

"What?" 

"I don't know if I want you to be my friend." 

He didn't understand, he thought that they had solved their problems. He looked hurt. "Why not?" The least she could do was give him a reason. 

"Because if you were my friend I couldn't do this." She stood on tiptoes, leaned forward and softly kissed him. Then pulling back, waiting for his reaction. 

A smile spread across his face. "Oh I see, well in that case I don't think I want to be your friend either." He pulled her back in his arms and kissed her tenderly. When he let go of her he grinned wickedly. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" 

"So, why didn't you?" 

"Because I was afraid you were going to hit me if I did." 

"Oh", then "when did you?..." 

"Fall in love with you?" 

"Yes" 

"The moment I saw you for the first time and you looked at me with those big blue eyes and a look that said "get lost jerk, before I'm going to hurt you really bad." 

"You're lying!" 

"Honestly, I swear it was at that moment." 

"You're crazy!" 

"About you." He grinned and kissed her again. "So what about you?" 

"I don't know exactly, probably during one of those moments that I was yelling at you again, but I was too busy convincing myself that I didn't like you." She smiled and returned the kiss. 

"They stood there for another half an hour, kissing, lost in each other. 

Then they realized that it was time to go back. So they walked back hand- in-hand. In front of the house they kissed goodnight. 

NEXT DAY 

They were having breakfast with Fox's mother and Rob's mother. Both were beaming, but didn't say anything. The older women grinned at each other, they were so obvious in love. Every person would be stupid not to see it. 

After breakfast Fox said that he was going to the hospital to visit Rob, quickly followed by Dana who said that she was coming with him 

"You think they noticed?" Dana asked once they were outside. 

"No I don't think so." 

Inside his aunt and mother were laughing, because it had been so obvious. 

CHILMARK HOSPITAL 

Rob was lying in his hospital bed, staring at the walls. He was only lying there one day and he was already bored to death. The door opened and Dana walked in. 

"Hey how are you feeling?" She smiled. 

His face lightened when he saw her. "Hey, pretty good, considering the circumstances. Did Fox come with you?" 

The smile disappeared from her face. "No, but do we really have to talk about him?" 

"Oh no D., come on I thought you two put that behind you." 

"You try to be nice to such a jerk!" She had a hard time not to laugh. 

"Can't you at least give it a try?" 

"No, I don't want to, I..." At that moment she stopped, because the door opened again and Fox walked in. 

"Hey Rob" 

"Hi Fox" Rob looked at Dana, who was giving it her best to look very angry. 

"Oh it's you" was all she said. 

"Dana!" Rob yelled. 

"What?" she gave him an innocent look. 

"You're being rude!" 

That did it, she gave up and started to laugh. Fox laughed to. Rob missed the point, until Fox walked to Dana, put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her. 

His eyes grew wide. "How??? Did you...???? I mean...? I don't understand how?" 

"You're repeating yourself Rob." Fox grinned. 

"Yeah well, that's because I don't understand. First you're fighting and now you're kissing her!" 

They both grinned. "You told us to stop fighting didn't you?" Dana said. 

"Well yes..." 

"So we did, and we were finally smart enough to realize that we are in love." 

"You mean you did." Fox said. 

"What do you mean, I did?" 

"Well I already knew that for a long time." 

"Of course, and I..." 

"Guys, not again!" Rob said laughing. They looked up from their discussion and laughed.. Sometimes hearts go their own way, and incidents and accidents have to happen to make you realize that. 

The End 

This is the first story. There will be a Incidents and Accidents 2 soon. Feedback about this story welcome at voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl. 


End file.
